Cookie Crumbs
by Thai Tea Addict
Summary: Inui's latest juice has surprising results. Chaos ensues when the teams of Rikkai, Hyoutei, and others are left with the responsibility of taking care of their Seigaku rivals when they're transformed into children. Contains BL and rather scary children...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Must. Write. Off. Block. XD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own.

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai, crack

**Pairings**: (Implied and not-so-implied) Thrill, Imperial, Endurance/Emerald, Golden, Sweet, Platinum

* * *

Inui was running out of options.

High school for the remnants of the former Nationals-winning Seigaku Regulars group had proved to be terribly devastating to at least one of its members. Inui was used to certain restrictions - or, as his teammates had been known to say, _safeguards _- against his drinks, but high school had taken it one step further - by banning any and all Inui juice from practice. Those who had suffered at the data player's hands had heaved huge sighs of relief at their coach's decree, though Inui was crest-fallen. Now, there was no one to test his juices out on. Sure, once in a while he would corner some foolish member after-hours and force a vial of his latest creation down their throat, but he had to keep the instances few and far between so as not to arouse suspicion.

Inui scanned the room with careful eyes. A little over a week ago, the Seigaku regulars had been invited to a reunion-slash-training camp by Atobe Keigo. It was by invitation only, of course, though once you opened that letter you were cemented as coming. Tezuka's and Sanada's reluctant attendance verified such a fact. Echizen probably would have skipped, too, and been a bit more successful about it, had Fuji and Kikumaru not taken on the responsibility of dragging the high school freshman to it.

The...ballroom?...all of the invited guests were hanging around in had buffet tables lined to the side, and occasionally, over the din of chatter, Inui could hear a faint musical background, but he was more concerned on those inside. It was only the beginning of what was to be a week-long training-and-reunion regime, and the invitees were taking the time to re-connect with their former teammates first. Inui himself was ensconced with the rest of the Seigaku group - much to his wary amusement.

Kikumaru was chattering at light-speed to Oishi, clinging to him full-body as if the other would just dissipate if he didn't. Oishi allowed the redhead his affection with nothing more than a warm smile, as per usual; despite going to a different high school - in hopes of becoming a doctor - Inui knew the former Golden Pair had never lost contact with each other. No one had lost contact with each other within the Seigaku Regulars, in fact.

Tezuka was standing and surveying his former and current teammates idly, keeping especially close attention to the pair on his left. Echizen was sulking at his elbow, occasionally growling out at the smiling senior keeping an iron-clad grip on his arm. Fuji only laughed at what Inui figured were death threats being issued by the younger boy.

Momo was alternating between a highly-exuberant discussion on sushi with Kawamura and verbal disputes with Kaidoh, though luckily it never ended in a fist-fight. While Inui knew leaving their resident tensai unwatched would be foolish, he also knew it was much more likely the arguing juniors would dissolve into violence much faster than the captured freshman.

Inui knew they weren't ideal candidates; they knew him too well, and were thus far too wary.

But as previously stated, Inui was running out of options.

If he dispatched from the Seigaku grouping and attempted to infiltrate another, it would be far too suspicious. Everyone was already grouped with former teammates: Hyoutei was at the stage, of course, hamming up the spotlight; Rokkaku was in the corner furthest from Seigaku, clearly having never forgiven Inui for that sardine drink from their middle-school days; Rikkaidai leaned near the windows, light chatter filled with the occasional violent outburst from either Kirihara or Sanada; Fudoumine, in a stunning display of survival instinct, hung near the doors; Saint Rudolph was among those in the center, trying to keep Mizuki from slipping out of their folds.

No, he had to stick with Seigaku.

"I propose we play a game." Inui started, effectively cutting off his friends' conversations and drawing their attention to him. Immediately, they were put on guard - which was completely unfair, Inui thought, he only suggested a past-time to them. They didn't need to look like he was going to send them to the guillotine.

"What kind of game, nya?" Kikumaru asked, which was the invitation Inui had been looking for.

He grinned, placing his backpack on the ground before pulling out a deck of cards, motioning for his teammates to sit on the ground. The motions briefly drew the attention of the surrounding teams but interest was quickly lost.

_Perfect_, Inui thought savagely, shuffling the deck.

"Since Atobe has stated that we will convene for lunch in," he checked his watch, "Thirty-six minutes, there will be a time limit for this game. If no one wins by the end, then we all will have lost."

There were shrugs and nods of acceptance, some of the wariness leaving their bodies when Inui made no move to draw out some sort of beverage. He grinned at them all instead, dividing the deck evenly between the nine of them, warning them not to let others look at their hands.

"This is an American card game aptly named 'Bullshit', I am told..."

* * *

The timer on Inui's watch went off, and heated looks were shared among the Seigaku regulars. The point of the game was to have an empty hand, but the closest one to the goal had been Fuji, with only three cards, followed by Inui with four and Echizen with five. With much reluctance and growls, the former Regulars put down their hands and allowed Oishi to put the deck back together.

"It looks like we all lost, then." Inui noted. The observation would have seemed candid, had he not sounded so gleeful about it. All of the Regulars froze, eyes snapping to the tall youth, whose previously stoic face morphed into a wide, devious grin. "And, in proper tradition, we each get a...consolation prize."

It almost seemed like slow-motion, the way Inui's hand reached into his backpack, pulling out a large bottle and a stack of small paper cups. The bottle was covered by the cushion of a cooler, but instinctively, they knew it wasn't water.

"No." Echizen was the first to react. He attempted to stand and make a run for it, but Fuji's hand found his wrist again and he was pulled back into the still-frozen, horrified circle.

"Saa...we all lost, didn't we?" Fuji chuckled demurely. "It's only proper to accept our consolation prize."

"Tradition," Inui chimed again.

"But I don't want to die, nya!" Kikumaru was quick to refute.

"We can't go to lunch if we're all unconscious!" Momo added.

Kaidoh looked ready to bash him for the weak defense, but thought better of it and decided he had more immediate concerns. "Aren't those banned?"

Inui's grin faltered at the bitter reminder.

"Only at school," Fuji said. He took the bottle from Inui's hands, pouring a portion in each cup and passing them down along the reluctant Regulars. Kikumaru and Echizen were doing remarkable impressions of heckled cats, glaring down at the cup of poison. Kaidoh hissed in resignation at his own cup, picking it up. Momo hurriedly picked up his own as well, not to be outdone by his rival. Oishi shot everyone a shaky smile. "Well, it _is _sort of a tradition..."

"One that was supposed to have died," Ryoma bit out.

Fuji handed him his cup. "You either drink it from the cup, or from my _mouth_, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma hurriedly took the cup, blushing scarlet and glaring at the smiling senior.

"Fuji," Tezuka warned, though he had his own cup in hand. Kawamura looked ready to burst into tears, cup in hand but keeping it as far away from his face as he could manage. Inui held out his cup, a grin on his face.

"Kanpai!" he called out, echoed by the others (though there were intonations of fear, disgust, and anger intermixed).

As one, the Seigaku Regulars downed their glasses.

* * *

"Kanpai!"

The small cheer gained the attention of the teams again, just in time to watch those of the former Seigaku drink.

"That looks fun." Niou mused, moving closer towards the group that had frozen immediately after downing their beverages. There was a general pause, before the group lurched backwards and-

Silence overcame the room.

"Wh...Where did they go?" Kamio asked, since everyone else seemed frozen in utter shock.

"That was awesome!" Jiroh cried from the front, suddenly awake and sprinting towards the corner Seigaku had inhabited. "I didn't know they could do magic tricks!"

"...because they can't." Yanagi felt the need to interject. He braved the move forward, eyes scanning the area. "And especially not without their clothes."

Sure enough, everyone began to note that the attire the Seigaku group had been wearing was lying in lumps on the floor. They glanced around at each other. They could see Fuji streaking, out of some twisted sense of enjoyment, and maybe even Kikumaru and Momo-but Tezuka? _Kaidoh_? Never.

A lump moved.

"It moved." Jiroh felt obligated to point out.

Kamio was about to snap out something waspish, but then a head of spiky black hair shout out from the collar of Momo's yellow tee. Big, violet eyes framed by a child's face stared at Yanagi-who had managed to come closest to the mounds-in innocent wonder.

"Who're you?" chibi-Momo asked.

* * *

**A/N**: So, I see a lot of stories where Inui Juice turns one or two regulars into children, so I decided: why not all of them? And instead of subjecting fellow Seigaku Regulars to the results, leave it to everyone else? XD _Spread the trauma, people!_

Drop a review, please! 8)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: _Everyone _should fear chibi-Tezuka.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own_ Prince of Tennis_.

**Warnings**: Shounen-Ai, crack, somewhat diabolical children... The chapters for this story are going to be short. It's crack, so I can totally get away with it.

**Pairings**: Same as last chapter.

* * *

Like watching a garden grow in fast-forward, little heads began to pop out of the collars of the shirts of the once-disappeared Seigaku regulars. The little Momo had stepped forward first, wandering around with his yellow tee threatening to slip off, going along from person to person, demanding their name.

Inui was the second to move forward, though he froze at the sight of Yanagi, the frames of his glasses slipping off his face as he stared wide-eyed at the much-older version of his best friend. "You're old."

Yanagi inclined his head. "I'm eighteen."

"No you're not," Inui replied instantly. "You're six."

"No. I am eighteen. You were eighteen, too." Yanagi responded.

"No, I'm six. And so are you."

Yanagi's reply was cut off by Marui. "Are you really arguing with a six-year-old?"

And there was no defense for that.

"Is there a reason there are nine toddler's in ore-sama's house?" Atobe asked coolly, abruptly making his entrance with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm not a toddler, I'm five!" Momo cried out, from where he had been demanding Yagyuu's name and wanting to try on his glasses.

"And I'm six. Like Renji." Inui then gave Yanagi a very smug look.

"Hey, I'm six too, nyaa!" Kikumaru burst excitedly, bouncing out from his pooled pants and wearing his sea-green shirt like a dress.

"Me too!" Little Oishi cried, sounding utterly delighted by this fact. Kikumaru latched onto him immediately, since apparently some urges were never lost, even in the face of Inui juice.

"You are still tiny; therefore, you are a toddler compared to oresama." Atobe stated haughtily.

"But _he's _small too, compared to you!" Momo was quick to respond, pointing out Uchimura. (Uchimura valiantly tried not to be offended.) "Is _he _a toddler?"

"No, he is just beneath oresama." Atobe sniffed.

"_Tch_," the small, curt snort drew attention to the small child drowning in his white, adult button-up, pushing the brim of the too-large white Fila hat out of his eyes. "You're stupid." Little four-year-old Ryoma stated matter-of-factly.

"What did you say, brat?" Atobe screeched, offended more through instinctive response rather than the actual insult. The captain of Hyoutei only managed one threatening step forward before realizing the golden eyes of the cocky prodigy had widened.

Echizen Ryoma then abruptly burst into tears.

"Geez, Atobe, lay off." Shishido grumbled. "He's, what, four?"

Yukimura swooped in before anyone else, picking up the sobbing child with practiced ease. "Awww, poor Ryo-chan! Was Atobe being a big, mean bully?" the captain of Rikkai cooed gently. "Should we spank him?"

Ryoma nodded, sniffling.

"No one spanks oresama!"

Kirihara snorted. "That sure explains a lot."

A small hand smacked against Atobe's knee, forcing the diva's eyes downward to look straight into intense hazel. Little Tezuka spent a moment pushing his glasses back more comfortably onto his face, giving Atobe what had to be a scowl but came across more as a pout.

"Bullying is wrong." came the stoic explanation.

_Was I just hit by Chibi-Tezuka?_ Atobe's mind refused to process this.

"Yeah!" Momo cried, struggling in An's arms from where she had trapped him. "You're mean!"

"Meanie!" Kikumaru echoed.

"Yes, Atobe," Oshitari put in with a smirk. "Why don't you just kick a puppy while you're out bullying children?"

"You kick puppies?" Momo shrieked in horror. "You're MEAN!"

Mukahi noticeably snickered.

"Is he okay?" Oishi asked, going up to Yukimura who was still cradling a sniffling Ryoma.

Yukimura smiled. "He's fine now. He just likes to cuddle, ne, Ryo-chan?"

Ryoma didn't say anything, but he did cling a little more.

Saeki started forward, realizing he would have to be the voice of reason present. "Look, can we get past Atobe's bullying-"

"Oresama was _not _bullying him!"

"Was too!" Ryoma cried from the safety of Yukimura's arms.

"-and back to the problem. They're kids. _Why_?"

Yanagi motioned to the scattered cups on the floor. "I believe it was another one of Sadaharu's experiments."

Inui perked up. "Experiment? _Mine_?"

Yanagi nodded. "Another Inui Juice, it seems."

"I want juice." Kikumaru stated immediately. Momo rushed in to agree, giving An the best puppy-eyed look he could muster as he temporarily halted his flailing. Inui looked at the scattering of paper cups across the floor - leftover from their adult selves - before deftly concluding that there was no more juice.

This, of course, started the tantrums.

"But I want juice!" Momo shrieked, beginning to flail anew. Tachibana plucked him from his sister's arms before he accidentally smacked her.

"Me too!" Kikumaru cried.

"I'm thirsty, too." Oishi added, much more calmly than the first two, but he looked mere seconds away from bursting into tears. Tezuka - having felt he had succeeded in punishing Atobe for his behavior - toddled off to Kikumaru and Oishi in an attempt to reign in _their _behavior.

Inui was too busy prodding at one of the piles, trying to will Kaidoh to step out from his protective mound and join them. He only really received a very threatening hiss every now and then, but he was persistent. Little Kawamura was already up and running around the room, tripping every so often on his too-large navy blue button-up. Fuji had escaped from his own pile, making do with the white button-up his adult self had been wearing and tottering over to Yukimura.

"Put him down." Fuji calmly instructed, sounding for all the world like he owned them all. "I can take care of him."

"Oh?" Yukimura raised an eyebrow, amused despite himself. Few often challenged his authority, after all, especially those of the six-year-old variety.

Fuji just nodded. "I have a younger brother. I can take care of him." He paused, blue eyes slitting closed in his familiar smile. "And he's cute, so he's _mine _now."

* * *

**A/N**: Caretaker!Yukimura... The thought makes me giggle. XD Who knows? Maybe he had good practice at the hospital? And An was digging into her maternal instincts there, too. I actually have two nieces (six and four) who I practically raise myself, so yes;_ kids act like this_. Granted, I just took in the Seigaku Regulars' attitudes and, uh, immature'd them. Or in Tezuka's case, just made him smaller. XDD

Drop a review, please! 8D


End file.
